


Sa Gitna ng Digma

by alaalarawan (Sakamichi)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: AUT, Canon Compliant, M/M, Ma i'm sorry, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/alaalarawan
Summary: Hindi lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat kung paanong nagpapalipas-oras at nagpaparaos ang mga sundalong tulad ni Vicente, lalo na't sila'y nasa kalagitnaan ng isang malaking digma.





	Sa Gitna ng Digma

**Author's Note:**

> Mga taong hindi ko pinapahintulutan tumuloy sa pagbabasa ng akdang ito:  
> 1\. Jerr0ld Tar0g  
> 2\. Arr0n Villafl0r  
> 3\. Carl0 Aquin0  
> 4\. Best friend ko na alam kong alam na ang AO3 account ko  
> 5\. Mga may edad na mas mababa sa 18  
> Kung wala sa listahan sa itaas ay tuloy lang at tayo'y sabay magkasala

"Alam ko rin ang putok ng baril."

Litung-lito na lumilinga-linga sa paligid si Vicente. Positibo siya sa narinig, ngunit ipinahayag na nang kanyang Heneral na hindi putok ng baril ang bumulabog sa kanina'y tahimik niyang gabi.

Hindi siya mapakali.

Sila'y mga sundalong nasa gitna ng digmaan, kung digmaan mang matatawag ang ilang linggo nang pagtakbo nang kanilang mga sundalo mula sa mga nakasunod na  _fuerza_ Amerikano. Lahat nang paghihirap na ito ay upang maitakas at maprotektahan ang Presidente.

 

Alam niya ang putok ng baril, at sa kung saang direksyon iyon maaaring nanggaling. 

Alam niya rin na naiwan sa _retaguardia_ si Joven.

Kinakabahang lalo si Vicente.

"Ano na kayang nangyayari roon sa baba?" Dinig niyang usapan ng mga ibang kawal sa paligid.

Malalim na ang gabi at madilim na rin ang kanilang pansamantalang tinutuluyan. Pandinig lamang ang kanilang kayang pagkatiwalaan, liban sa desisyon ng Heneral.

 _Putanginang Heneral_.

"Bakit tila may putukan?"

"Magsipaghanda kayo." Bilin niya sa mga sundalong nag-uusap, pilit inaaninag ang retaguardia kahit na imposible sa kanilang layo at kakulangan nang liwanag. "Wala pang utos mula sa Heneral, ngunit mabuti nang handa ang ating brigada kung sakaling kailanganing bigla."

"Abala pa yata ang Heneral sa ibang putukan."

Hindi nalingid sa pandinig ni Vicente ang pagbulong ng isa sa mga sundalo. Hindi niya ito masisisi sa pagkikimkim nang ganoong saloobin ukol kay Goyo. Kung sila ngang mga sundalong mababa ang ranggo ay naantala ang pahinga o tulog dahil sa narinig na putok, bakit hindi magawa ng Heneral na maistorbo sa pakikipag-usap sa kapatid ng Presidente?

Buhay ang maaaring nawawala at nasasayang sa panahong din iyon, sa bawat segundo na walang iniuutos ang Heneral.

 

Mataas ang respeto ni Vicente sa Heneral.

Ngunit iba ang respeto niya para sa Heneral at ang pagkakakilala niya sa kababatang si Gregorio.

Kailangan nila ang Heneral sa oras ding iyon, hindi si Goyo.

 

Lalong lumalalim ang gabi.

Walang inutos na pagkilos si Goyo. Natulog ang Heneral.

Tahimik sa isang sulok ang Koronel, alalang nag-iisip tungkol sa naiwang Fotografo.

 

Inabutan nga ng ilang mga naiwang kawal ng retaguardia ang kanilang pansamantalang kampo nang gabing iyon din. 'Di hamak na mas kaunti silang dumating kumpara sa pagkakaalala ni Vicente noong simula nang kanilang paglalakbay.

Dismayado ang Presidente sa kinahinatnan nang gabing iyon. Tahimik ding nagluksa at nagpaka-lunod sa pagsisisi si Goyo.

"Joven," hingal na hingal si Vicente na sinalubong ang binata. Liban sa matagal nang sugat nito sa kamay, hindi naman ito mukhang nasugatan sa pangyayari sa retaguardia.

Nakahinga siya nang maluwag.

Gusto niya itong yakapin.

"K-Koronel..." Malalaking mata ang isinagot nito sa mga nag-aalalang titig ni Vicente. Bahagyang nanginginig din ang boses nito. "Koronel, a-akala namin ay makakapagpahinga ang retaguardia sa paanan ng bundok na ito ngayong gabi, n-ngunit..."

"Joven." Hinawakan ni Vicente ang dalawang kamay ng Fotografo. Hindi lang boses ang nanginginig dito. "Naibalita na sa amin ni Juan ang nangyari sa inyong kampo. Ang mahalaga'y ligtas ka... Kayong mga agad na nakarating dito sa amin."

"Nabuwag ang retaguardia, Koronel." Pagtuloy ni Joven sa sinasabi, tila hindi narinig ang pahayag ni Vicente. "Nasaksihan ko ang mga sundalong matapang na dumepensa sa aming brigada, ang mga kawal na tumakbong agad papalayo..."

"Nagagalak akong nakatakas ka roon, Joven."

"... At wala akong nagawa dahil hindi ako sundalo, dahil hindi ako marunong humawak ng baril, dahil may kaduwagan pa sa aking puso... "

"Makinig ka sa akin, Joven." Agad niyang inilagay ang mga kamay sa gilid ng mukha nito, ipinantay ang kanilang mga mata. "Ganito ang digmaan. Nakaligtas ka ngayong gabi, kaya dapat ay ipagpatuloy mong mabuhay para sa mga sinasabi mong sundalong nag-alay nang buhay upang makarating ka rito ngayon."

May nangingilid na luha sa mga mata ni Joven. "Gusto kong tumulong, Koronel."

"Sa ibang paraan, Joven. Huwag bala, huwag baril."

"Natatakot ako, Enteng."

"Ang tanging kinatatakutan ko lamang ay ang mawala ka sa akin, Joven." Bulong niya. "Lalo na kung mawala kang hindi ako ang iyong katabi, na wala akong magawa upang iligtas ka... Hindi ko kakayanin." 

Sa gitna ng kampo, kung saan ay napapaligiran sila nang mga sundalong namamahinga, o natutulog, o nagpapagaling ng mga sugat mula sa kakalipas lang na labanan,

tuluyan niya nang yinakap si Joven. Mahigpit.

 

Sana'y matapos na ang digmaang ito.

 

 

 

Hindi lingid sa kaalaman ng mga miyembro ng brigada ang madalas gawain ng Koronel at ng Fotografo.

Hindi rin naman bago ang ganitong klase nang relasyon sa gitna ng digma. Karamihan sa mga sundalo ay makikisig, masisigla at batang kalalakihan na sabik sa init ng katawan. Isa na nga sigurong bukas na lihim sa lahat ang ganitong mga kasunduan sa pagitan nang ilang mga kawal. 

Normal lang iyon, alam na nang lahat, ngunit kailangan pa rin ilihim. Hindi maiiwasang mayroon pa ring mga hindi sang-ayon. Magkakaiba ang itinatago, ang hindi pinapansin, at ang lantad. Magkakaiba rin ang pagtanggap, ang pagsasawalang-bahala, at ang pagtutol.

Kung anuman ang namumuo kina Vicente at Joven --- hindi maaaring pag-usapan nang kahit sino kung nais pang mabuhay. Isang Koronel at isang nadamay lamang sa labanan, hindi maganda ang magiging dating nito sa pandinig ng iilan.

Ayaw niya namang makarinig mula sa kahit na sino sa kanilang mga sundalo nang usap-usapang isinama lamang ang Fotografo sa kanilang paglalakbay dahil ginagamit niya itong kasangkapan upang magpalabas.

Hindi lang ganoon ang relasyon nila.

 

 

"D-Dito? Nakasisiguro ka ba, Koronel?"

"Oo, Joven. Mag-ingat ka at matutulis ang mga damo." Paalala ni Vicente habang tinatapyas ang suot na unipormeng pantaas. Nang matanggal ito sa pagkakasuot, agad niyang inihampas ito sa hangin nang isang beses bago ilatag sa paanan ni Joven.

Nang masigurong ang pagkakalapag sa kasuotan ay maayos, at nakaposisyon ito sa pinakamalaking posibleng pagkakalatag, binalikan niyang agad ang mga labi ng Fotografo.

Marahas at sabik ang paghalik ni Vicente.

Hindi na iyon bago kay Joven.

Ganoon silang palagi magsimula --- Si Vicente, punong-puno nang nag-aalab na apoy ang sistema at sabik na paghahangad; At si Joven, matagal bago masundan ang tempong nais ng Koronel ngunit hindi nagmamatigas, handang sumunod at labanan ang lakas ng _fuerza_ ni Vicente sa paghalik at pakikipagtalik.

Matagal ang kanilang paghahalikan bago kumalmang tuluyan ang Koronel.

Nagtatagpo ang kanilang mga dila,

nagsasabay ang ritmo nang paghinga,

nagkakaintindihan ang mga labi.

"Joven," bulong ni Vicente. Marahan ang pagtulak niya rito, may kasamang suporta hanggang sa dahan-dahang mapahiga si Joven sa inilatag niyang tela.

Nawa'y sapat na maprotektahan nang telang iyon ang likod ni Joven mula sa matutulis na mga ligaw na damo. 'Di tulad niyang wala sa tabi ni Joven sa isang pagkakataong kinailangan niyang protektahan ito.

"Joven," bulong niyang muli, panandaliang pinutol ang pagtatalik nang kanilang mga dila. "Ngayong gabi, maaari bang..."

"K-Koronel..." Namumulang lubos ang mga pisngi ni Joven, hingal na naghahabol nang hininga, nakabuka ang pulang-pulang labi. Pinigilan ni Vicente ang sarili na balikan ang mga labing iyon noon din --- kailangan niyang marinig ang ipapahayag nang Fotografo.

"Enteng."

"Koronel." Madiin ang pagkakasabi ni Joven. "I-Ikaw na ang manguna... Kung anuman ang nais mong gawin."

"Binibigyan kita nang pagkakataong mamili, Joven."

"Wala naman akong ibang pinagpipilian, tama ba?"

Napalunok si Vicente.

Hanggang ngayon ay hindi niya pa rin maintindihan kung bakit walang tiwala sa kanya si Joven.

Nasasaktan siyang naniniwala ito sa mga bulung-bulungang itinuturing niya lamang itong pampalipas-oras, pangtawid-ginhawa, kagamitan upang makaraos, o kung anu-ano pa.

"Sabihin mo kung anong nais mo, Joven."

Magulo pa rin ang anyo ni Joven. Nasa iba't-ibang direksyon na ang kanyang buhok, hingal pa ring humihinga mula sa bibig, pula pa rin ang mukha.

Ang nais ni Vicente ay angkinin ang buong pagkatao nito.

"Ang nais ko ay magwakas na itong digma," ani Joven. "Ang nais ko ay makabalik sa tahimik na pamumuhay kung saan walang barilan at putukan, kung saan tayo'y malaya... Kung saan ikaw ay malayang umibig gaya ng Heneral, nang sa gayon ay hindi mo na ako kailangang gamitin pa, tulad na lamang nang sa kalagayan natin ngayon."

Napahinga nang malalim si Vicente.

Ilang beses na niyang naipaliwanag kay Joven na hindi niya ito ginagamit lamang, na tunay ang kanyang damdamin, at kahit pa magkaroon siya nang kalayaang mamili ay siya pa rin ang kanyang pipiliin.

Nakakapagod mang magpaliwanag, hindi magsasawa si Vicente na ipaalam iyon kay Joven.

Kaya't hinalikan niya itong muli.

Hinalikan niya ito nang marahas, mabilis, mapusok.

Bago pa makaganti nang halik si Joven ay inialis na ni Vicente ang mga labi mula sa labi nito, patungo sa kanyang noo, mga nakapikit na mata, pisngi, leeg.

Pababa nang pababa ang paghalik nito, ngunit walang pag-awat na maririnig mula sa bibig ni Joven.

Tanging pigil na ungol lamang.

Sa bawat pagbaba nang mga labi ni Vicente  ay ganoon rin ang pag-akyat nang mga palad nitong tinatahak ang katawan ni Joven. Unti-unti ring umangat kasabay nito ang kanyang camisa.

"E-Ente... K-Koronel..."

Patuloy ang paglibot nang mga labi ni Vicente sa leeg at balikat ni Joven habang pinaglalaruan ng kanyang mga kamay ang dibdib nito.

Ibinalot ni Joven ang kanyang mga braso sa Koronel na nakaibabaw sa kanya, ikinapit ang mga kamay sa mga balikat nito.

Abala naman si Vicente sa pagmamarka sa kanyang teritoryo.

"K-Koronel... A-ah..."

Panandaliang inihinto ni Vicente ang ginagawa, inangat ang sarili upang matitigang mabuti ang mga mata ni Joven.

"Enteng." Simula niya, "Enteng ang tawag mo sa akin tuwing tayong dalawa lamang ang makakarinig, tuwing nagsasabi ka nang totoo."

"Enteng... Huwag kang huminto, pakiusap..."

"Iyan ang tunay mong nais, Joven?"

Ipinikit ni Joven ang mga mata, hinigpitan ang kapit sa mga balikat ni Vicente, at iniangat ang ulo upang ibaon ito sa pagitan nang leeg at kanang balikat ni Vicente.

Naramdaman ni Vicente ang pagtango nito.

"K-Kahit ngayong gabi lang, Enteng, pakiusap..." Bulong nito, nakadikit pa rin ang mukha sa leeg ni Vicente. "M-Mahalin mo ako, s-sa kahit anong paraan na iyong nais. Iyon lang ang hiling ko."

 

 

Sa gitna ng kadilimang bumabalot sa kakahuyan, malayo sa pansamantalang kampo na tinutuluyan ng mga sundalong kasama sa pagtakas ni Aguinaldo, ay maririnig ang tuloy-tuloy na ungol mula sa bibig ng isang Fotografo.

Mabilis ang paggalaw ng baywang ng nakaluhod na si Vicente, nakapuesto sa pagitan nang dalawang binti ng nakahigang si Joven. Ang isa sa mga binti nito ay nakaangat, buhat ni Vicente sa kanyang kaliwang balikat. Ang kabila'y bahagyang nakatupi lamang, kaya't ramdam ni Joven ang matutulis na damo sa kanyang kaliwang paa. Hawak-hawak naman siya ng Koronel sa gilid ng kanyang baywang upang iangat ito.

Liban sa camisa ni Joven na nakaangat nang lubos hanggang sa ibabaw ng kanyang dibdib, wala na siyang ibang saplot.

"E-Enteng, Hah, ah, s-sandali..."

Nakapikit, patuloy lang sa mabilis at may ritmong pag-abante't atras ang baywang ni Vicente.

Umuungol din ito, ngunit pigil.

"S-sanda--- hngg..."

"J-Joven..."

"H-hah... Ahh..."

Kasabay nang pagtanggap kay Vicente, hawak din nang kaliwang kamay ni Joven ang sariling ari, mabagal, hirap, at nahihiyang hinihimas ang sarili.

Ang kanyang kanang kamay naman, na hindi pa rin naghihilom ang sugat, ay nakalapat sa dibdib ni Vicente, tinatahak ang matipunong torso nito, linalakbay ang matitikas na mga bisig, linilibot ang katawan ng Koronel.

Ramdam niyang lubos ang bawat paggalaw ni Vicente, ang bawat pagpasok sa kanyang kaibuturan, ang bawat pagkakataong nagkakaintindihan hindi lamang ang kanilang mga puso kundi pati na rin ang kanilang mga pisikal na katawan.

Gusto niya nang labasan;

Pakawalan ang pinipigilang damdamin, ipaubaya sa tadhana ang kanilang kahihinatnan bilang mga nagmamahalang parehong bilanggo sa gitna ng digma;

Hayaang bumuhos ang bunga ng itinatagong pagmamahal sa Koronel.

"H-Hindi mo kailangang pigilan ang sarili mo, Joven..."

Napatingin siya sa sarili niyang ari, at sa pawisang noo ni Vicente, at sa mga mata nitong pinipigilan ang mapapikit sa nararamdamang sarap at ligaya, at sa baywang ni Vicente, na tila lalong bumibilis ang paggalaw.

Hindi na napigilan ni Joven ang sarili.

"H-haah... Hnn... E-Enteng..."

Nagkalat ang kanyang carga sa sariling torso, at hindi na rin napigilan ni Vicente na bilisan ang pagkilos upang habulin ang sariling paglabas.

Mabilis na tinanggal ni Vicente ang ari sa loob ni Joven, nagmamadaling nagsalsal sa sarili, at naglabas sa torso ni Joven, dinagdagan ang naunang kalat na gawa ng Fotografo. 

 

Naghabol nang hininga ang dalawa.

Pinakalma ang kanina'y mga nag-iinit na laman, uhaw sa atensyon at haplos ng bawat isa.

Napahiga si Vicente, dagan kay Joven. Hindi inda ang malagkit na katawan nito, niyakap niyang mahigpit ang Fotografo, ibinaon ang kanyang ulo sa leeg nito.

Pagod at mahinang humalik-halik.

"Mahal kita, Joven."

Buntong-hininga ang isinagot ni Joven.

Balang-araw ay masasabi niya rin pabalik iyon sa Koronel.

Balang-araw, kapag tapos na ang digma at bumalik ang kapayapaan,

at kung may kalayaan nang mamili si Vicente sa mga naggagandahang dilag na paniguradong naghihintay sa kanyang pagbalik mula _guerra_ ,

at kung si Joven pa rin ang kanyang pipiliin sa araw na dumating iyon.


End file.
